unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superbike Motorsports Murders
Real Names: Brian Thomas Lucas, Scott Dean Ponder, Beverly Elaine Guy, and Christopher Michael Sherbert Nicknames: 'Shubie' (Sherbert), Location: Chesnee, South Carolina Date: November 6, 2003 Case Details: On November 6, 2003, four employees were working at the Superbike Motorsports store in Chesness, South Carolina. The employees were: thirty-year-old owner Scott Ponder, Scott's fifty-two-year-old mother Beverly Guy, twenty-nine-year-old service manager Brian Lucas, and twenty-six-year-old mechanic Chris Sherbert. That afternoon, Scott's friend Noel spoke to him before he drove to the shop. About seven minutes later, Noel arrived at the store and found all four employees dead. Chris and Beverly were found in the back of the store, while Scott and Brian were found in the front. Each of them had been shot to death. It is believed that the murders took place at around 2:45PM. A person of interest was seen by the store around the time of the murders who has never been identified. It is not known if that person was actually involved or if he may have witnessed something. Suspects: The person of interest was described as around 6'0", between 175 and 200 pounds, with dark brown and feathered hair. He was seen in the store shortly before the last customer left. The witness recalled that the man was wearing a leather coat, which was strange since it had been a warm day. The man was also looking at a motorcycle and appeared to not have any riding experience. Investigators looked into the possibility that drugs may have been the motive for the murders. Chris was supposed to face drug charges in court the Monday after the murders. It was suspected that he may have been killed because he was going to turn state's evidence and testify against others. This theory has not been confirmed. Scott's wife Melissa was also considered a possible suspect. DNA testing on her and Scott's child reportedly determined that he was not the father; the real father was Brian. It was thought that the men were victims of a love triangle gone wrong. However, it later turned out that blood found at the crime scene was mislabeled, leading to an incorrect result. Further tests confirmed that Scott was the child's father after all. Melissa was later ruled out as a suspect. Extra Notes: This case was uploaded to the Unsolved Mysteries website on September 12, 2014. The person interviewed in the video is Brian's mother, Lorraine Lucas. Results: Solved. In August of 2016, a young couple, Charles Carver and Kala Brown, vanished after going to work for a convicted sex offender named Todd Kohlhepp. In November, Kala was discovered alive in a shipping container on Kohlhepp's property; Charles was found deceased nearby. On November 5, 2016, Kohlhepp confessed to the Superbike Motorsports Murders. He claimed that he had tried to return a bike there before, but the employees had made fun of him. According to Sheriff Chuck Wright, Kohlhepp gave details in his confession that only the killer would have known. After his confession, Kohlhepp was charged with the four murders, along with the kidnapping of Kala Brown, the murder of Charles Carver, and the murders of Johnny and Meagan Cox. In May of 2017, he pleaded guilty to the murder, kidnapping, and sexual assault charges. He was given several consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole. Links: * Superbike Motorsports Murder Facebook Page * Sketches of possible witnesses in killings released by police * Friend cannot forget sight of dead * Sheriff: Man seen in Superbike before massacre * New sketch released of shooting suspect * Ten years on, S.C. bike shop killings still yet to be solved * 11 years later, Upstate quadruple murder remains mystery * 12 years later, motorcycle shop slayings still unsolved * Cold case: 4 murdered mid-day in South Carolina motorsports shop * Sheriff: Todd Kohlhepp confesses to 'Superbike' murders * Captive's rescue leads to break in grisly quadruple slaying * Kohlhepp asked to see mother before confessing to 2003 Superbike Motorsports murders, sheriff says * Todd Kohlhepp and Superbike: Doubts, no doubt, how and why * Brian Lucas, Scott Ponder, Beverly Guy, and Chris Sherbert at Find a Grave ---- Category:South Carolina Category:2003 Category:Murder Category:Web Exclusive Category:Solved